Life is Fragile
by hardrocker21
Summary: Becky and Stacy get a new roommate and he's not what they expect. In fact there may something more tragic with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my next **_**canon **_**story in my series. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

It was another day at the Central Park Zoo. It was a Sunday and the zoo was closed. But there were still some big things going on in the zoo.

Somewhere around the badger habitat, zoo keeper Alice was talking with an African-American man from the Bronx zoo. Both were observing Becky and Stacy and they talked as they observed.

"Do you think they'll take to him?" asked the man.

Alice sighed and said, "How should I know? Are you sure you want to send him here?"

The man sighed and said, "I'm sure. There is nothing more we can do with him. I can only hope he'll be happier here. I'm sure these girls will like him."

"Maybe," Alice said and then she looked at Becky and Stacy.

"Hey there you two. You girls are getting a new addition to your home. He gets here tomorrow. Doesn't that sound exciting," Alice said in her fake sweet voice.

Becky and Stacy were at first weirded out by Alice trying to act sweet. But after Alice left, they suddenly felt a surge of excitment.

Becky gasped and said, "We're getting someone new into our habitat?"

Stacy nodded excitedly and said, "And it's going to be a guy too. This is so exciting."

Becky gasped again and said, "We should go tell everyone. They'll be so excited as well."

"Okay let's go," Stacy agreed and they both ran off to tell the rest.

**(Some time later)**

It didn't take long for Becky and Stacy to go all around the zoo and tell pretty much everyone there. Their last stop was at the penguin habitat. Marlene and Dave weren't at the otter habitat when the girls passed by and they figured that they were probably at the penguin HQ.

They climbed onto the platform and walked over to the fishbowl entrance and slid it away from the hole that led into the HQ. They climbed down into the HQ and made Skipper and the rest of the penguins jump into their defensive positions.

When Skipper realised who it was that entered, he sighed and said, "Seriously, DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK ANYMORE?"

Marlene and Dave stood near the penguins table and they were laughing.

"Oh really Skipper? Feels intrusive doesn't it? Like one of the scariest things ever?" Marlene asked Skipper smugly.

Skipper turned to Marlene and said, "Yes. I mean who does that? People can be real jerks sometimes."

Both Dave and Marlene began laughing even harder. It took a moment, but Skipper realised what he had just said and sneered at himself. He shook it off and turned back to Becky and Stacy.

"So what brings you two here today?" Skipper asked them.

Becky giggled and said, "Well we just overheard Alice and some other guy and they said... oh I'm too excited to say it."

Stacy jumped up and said, "We're getting a new roommate."

Private let out a scream and said, "More badgers. Isn't two enough?"

Both Becky and Stacy frowned, crossed their arms, and glared at Private.

"Buh- but you two are alright," Private said nervously.

Becky and Stacy nodded at Private.

"Really? You guys are getting a new roomate? That's great to hear you guys," Marlene said.

Dave let out a little chuckle and asked, "When do they get here?"

Stacy looked at Dave and said, "Tomorrow and guess what else. It's a guy."

Private whimpered some more and said quietly to himself, "But males are more agressive."

Becky and Stacy began glaring at Private again and Private just hushed.

Skipper began rubbing his chin area and said, "Hmm... a transfer so sudden. What if he's a spy?"

Marlene groaned and said, "Skipper, why do you keep going on like this? What makes you think everyone is a spy?"

Skipper looked back at Marlene and said, "I don't think everyone is a spy. I know that some of us in the zoo are not."

Marlene sighed and just walked back over to Dave while the girls kept going on.

"Maybe he'll like us. What if he asks one of us to be his girlfriend?" Becky gasped.

Stacy began jumping up and down in excitment and said, "Oh, I hope he does."

Dave let out another chuckle and said quietly to himself, "Girls."

"HEY!" Marlene said from right next to Dave.

Dave looked back at Marlene and said, "You're a woman Marlene. They are still way young."

Marlene glared at Dave and asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dave's eyes fell, he gulped, and said, "I'm just going to shut up now."

Marlene let out a chuckle and said, "Yeah I think you better."

**(The next day)**

An hour before opening, both Becky and Stacy waited egarly in their habitat. They had seen the guy from the day before walk into the zoo earlier with a pet carrier. The girls had even seen something moving around inside the carrier.

"Oh my goodness, I hope he gets here soon. I'm so excited," Stacy said to herself.

"I hope so too," Becky said with Stacy.

A moment later they could see Alice approaching the badger habitat with the pet carrier in her hand.

"Oh here comes Alice with a cage. It must be him," Becky said in excitment.

Alice set the carrier on the ground and opened the door.

"There you go little guy. Welcome to your new home," Alice said in the sweet voice that she clearly hated using.

Carefully the badger inside, climbed out of the carrier and onto the grass. At first Becky and Stacy had been excited to see their new roommate emerge. That is until they actually saw him.

He was a short and frail looking thing. He had black fur and blue eyes. He was also a couple of inches shorter than the girls. He seemed to be shivering as well.

"This is our new roommate?" Becky asked.

They took another good long look at him.

"I guess so," Stacy said.

The young badger turned his head and saw the girls. He smiled and began walking over to them.

"Uh... hi there. My names Jack," the young badger said in a shakey voice.

Becky smiled nervously and said, "Uh... hi there Jack. I'm Becky."

"And I'm Stacy," Stacy introducing herself.

They could tell by Jack's voice that he was still a juvinile badger while the girls themselves were young adults. It made things a little awkward for the girls. Here they were thinking about getting a potential boyfriend.

Becky grabbed Stacy's shoulder and said to Jack, "Can you excuse us? We need to go talk."

Jack nodded and the girls walked away.

"Okay. This is certainly not what we expected," Becky said.

"No it's not. I was expecting a big tough guy," Stacy said back.

Becky nodded in agreement and said, "Instead we got some kid. A kid. He's actually younger than us. What do those zoo people expect from us? To be like mommies to him?"

"I know. We have to go the penguins and complain about this."

"Agreed."

The girls then walked to their habitat wall and left for the penguin HQ.

**Well that's chapter 1.**

**For everyone waiting for my crossover story; don't worry. The first chapter is underway and will be uploaded sometime this week. I promise.**

**So the girls have a new roommate and he's not what they expected. What will happen next? **

**Please remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I should also tell you guys that on the 25th of this month, me and my family are leaving for vacation. Going to be gone for two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Penguin HQ)**

Becky and Stacy pushed the fishbowl away from the entrance to the HQ and they climbed down inside.

Skipper looked up at them and asked, "Yes? Can we help you mammals?"

The girls sighed and Becky began.

"Well our new roommate has arrived," Becky said.

"Really? What's he like?" Private asked.

Stacy looked at Private and said, "He's a kid. He's younger than us actually."

Private sighed in relief at having avoided a mean and vicious adult. The girls shot a quick glare at Private before turning back to Skipper.

"What are the zoo people thinking? What do they want us to do with him? Take care of him and treat him like a son? We can barely take care of ourselves," Becky complained out loud.

Skipper rubbed his chin area and said, "Hmm... why don't we go over and have a talk with him. See what's what."

Both Beacky and Stacy perked up and said, "Could you please do that guys? It would help so much."

Skipper nodded and said, "Okay men. Our destination is the badger habitat. Our mission... find out about our new guest. Now move men."

The three penguins saluted Skipper and they all rushed out of the HQ through the top entrance and rushed for the badger habitat. Becky and Stacy were left standing in the HQ.

"Do you think it'll get bad?" Becky asked Stacy.

"Maybe," answered Stacy.

**(Badger habitat) **

Young Jack was lying all curled up on the ground in the badger habitat and he was trying to take a nap. But he was having his usual coughing fits and they kept him from falling asleep. His coughing had been really bad lately and he had hardly slept at all for the past few days.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up. Standing over him were some penguins, all of which were in defensive positions. The leader of which was glaring down at him.

Jack let out a yawn and asked, "Can I help you mister?"

Skipper continued looking down at Jack and said, "Maybe. That depeneds. Are you from Denmark?"

Jack shook his head, but Skipper continued to glare.

"Have you ever been to Denmark?" Skipper continued.

Jack shook his head again.

"And now, what is your name kid?" Skipper asked his final question.

"Jack. My name is Jack," Jack answered Skipper's final question.

A low rumble came Skipper's gut and he nodded to his men.

"He's clean boys," Skipper said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Private waddled over to Jack and said, "You're the new badger. You hardly look dangerous at all."

Jack coughed a few more times and said, "What- ugh- made you think I was- ugh-ugh- dangerous? Ugh."

Private frowned and said, "Oh just a thing about badgers. Please don't take it personally."

"I ugh-ugh-ugh won't," Jack said with his voice starting to rasp.

"So what brings you to our zoo?" asked Kowalski.

Jack coughed a little more and said, "I don't know. I just woke up one day and I was in a carrier heading here."

"Hmm... that also sounds like a nasty cough you have there," Kowalski said.

Jack let out another cough and said, "Yeah. I've had it for a year now."

Kowalski frowned and whispered to Skipper, "I think this kid might be sick."

Skipper looked at Kowalski and whispered back, "Looks like it Kowalski."

Another rumble came from Skipper's gut that made him frown.

"Do you think that could be a reason why he was sent here Kowalski?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"Could be Skipper. We should try to get some tissue samples from him and run some tests," Kowalski contined.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative. But not now. Later."

Kowalski nodded in agreement.

Skipper looked back at Jack and said, "Now I just have a couple more questions for you kid."

Jack nodded and said, "Okay mister."

**(Back at the peguin HQ)**

Becky and Stacy were still sitting around when the penguins returned to the HQ.

"So who is this kid? Why is he here?" Becky asked anxiously.

Kowalski approached the girls and said, "Well for starters his name is Jack as I'm sure you girls already know. He is from the Bronx zoo. We don't know why he's here though. But it might have something to do with his health. The poor kid is coughing like crazy over there."

Both Becky and Stacy gasped when they heard that.

"I... I can't believe it. They put a sick kid in our habitat?" Stacy said out loud.

Both Becky and Stacy began shouting out nonsense and stomping around angrily.

"GIRLS! CALM DOWN! GETTING ANGRY ABOUT IT IS NOT GOING TO HELP!" Skipper yelled out loud.

It took a moment, but eventually the girls cooled down.

"Sorry guys, but I just can't believe these humans did this to us. What were they thinking?" Becky complained.

"Who knows? But I will get some tissue samples from Jack later and try to find out what it is he has. I don't think the humans would put a contagiously sick animal in your habitat," Kowalski said.

"Well until then, we are staying away from him," Stacy said.

"Agreed," Becky said as well.

All four of the penguins sighed.

Private looked at the girls and said, "Well if he isn't contagious, will girls please try to make friends with him? He looks very lonely and could probably use some friends."

The girls both sighed and Becky said, "We can try. I just hope he'll like our games."

"If he does, then maybe we'll be able to tolerate him more," Stacy added her two cents.

Private sighed sadly and said, "I hope you girls can accept him."

Becky looked at Private and said, "I'll feel better when you test him for disease."

Kowalski grabbed his clipboard and said, "It shall be done."

**Short chapter, but I'm sure it's good.**

**Next time we'll find out what is wrong with Jack. And will Becky and Stacy accept him?**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm going to let you guys know, I'm going to work much faster on this story until it's done. I intend to finish this before I have to leave for vacation. So long as Fanfiction and my computer behave themselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Night fell upon the zoo and many of the animals went to sleep. Among them was young Jack, who was still coughing a little. Before night had fallen, the zookeepers had come by the badger habitat and given Jack some medication to help reduce his coughing fits and help him sleep better. As soon as he had fallen asleep, four penguin shaped shadows jumped the wall of the badger habitat and approached little Jack.

"So how are we going to do this Skippa? He could be contagious," Private asked Skipper.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "We're not going to do it Private. YOU are."

Private's eyes went wide and he said, "What? Why me?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Because your gullabile and expendable. That's a twofer."

Private sighed and said, "Okay. So how do I do this?"

Kowalski handed Private a cotton swab and said, "Just see if you can get a mucus or phlegm sample. That should be all we need."

Private nodded and very carefully crept over to Jack. He did this for two reasons. One he didn't want to get too close to be coughed on. And two he didn't want to disturb the little guys sleep.

Jack rolled over onto his back and coughed a few times. Private squealed a little bit and walked backwards a little bit.

"Just do it Private. The sooner you get it done, the better," Skipper said.

Private nodded and began creeping back towards Jack. He bent down and began trying to pry open Jack's mouth. Jack exhaled as Private tried to take the swab and insert it into Jack's mouth. Jack suddenly let out a cough and some phlegm landed on Privates flipper.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Private yelled and began running around in circles in a panic.

Private's scream woke Jack up and he looked up and saw the penguins.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jack asked.

Skipper grabbed Private and slapped him.

"Calm down Private. You got the sample, now lets go," Skipper said.

Private nodded and he took the swab and got some of the phlegm off his flipper. He then wipped his flipper on the grass and followed the other penguiuns out of the badger habitat.

Jack blinked and said, "What just happened?"

**(Penguin HQ)**

As soon as the penguins arrived back at the HQ; Private headed straight for decontamination. Becky and Stacy were still sitting in the HQ while the guys were over at the badger habitat.

Kowalski went over to his special hanheld and crudely made, analyzer and put the phlegm sample into it. They all waited a couple of minutes as they waited for the device to run it's analysis. Finally the machine let out a ding and the analysis was complete. Kowalski let out a sigh and the results began printing out.

"Okay now let's see if Jack is ill or not," Kowalski said as he grabbed the results.

**(AN: Again anyone notice how Kowalski is the only penguin that can read off and on? What's up with that?)**

Kowlaksi looked at the results for a moment and then he let out a little groan.

"Oh my. This isn't good," Kowalski said.

"What? What is it?" Stacy asked.

Kowlaski looked glum and then he turned to the girls and gave his diagnosis.

"I'm afraid it's bad girls. It looks like that Jack has Whooping Cough. I should have figured by how bad his coughs were," Kowalski said.

"Is it contagious Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "Yes."

Skipper turned to Rico and said, "Rico. Go get Private and put him in quarentine."

Rico nodded and slid off to decontamination.

Both Becky and Stacy looked glum now, but they didn't show fear or anything.

"Well at least it's nothing that me or Stacy have to worry about," Becky said.

Both Skipper and Kowalski gave the girls questionable looks.

"How so?" Skipper asked.

"Well back when me Stacy were living at the Cincinnati Zoo, we recieved shots for that disesase as well as several others. We're immune to it now," Becky explained.

Private came running into the main HQ panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Does... that mean... you'll try being... friends with him now?" Private asked while breathing hard.

Both Becky and Stacy looked at each other and then they nodded.

Private smiled, but Rico came waddling back into the main HQ, eyeing Private.

Skipper pointed at Private and yelled, "QUARENTINE!"

The other two penguins joined in trying to catch Private while Becky and Stacy decided it was best that they leave now before they get caught up in the chaos as well.

**(Badger habitat)**

The girls re-entered their habitat and looked over at Jack, who was fast asleep again. The girls couldn't help but wonder just how bad his illness was.

"How bad do you think he is?" Becky asked Stacy.

Stacy sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. It could be bad or it could be something small. I don't know," Stacy answered.

They continued to watch Jack as he slept and the girls began to feel regret.

"He actually does look really cute when he sleeps," Becky said.

"Yes he does. I can't believe we acted the way we did when he first came here," Stacy said as well.

"We really should make it up to him. Cause as Private said, it looks like he could use some friends right now. Maybe we should be those friends."

Stacy nodded and said, "Yes we should. In fact we should make sure that these next few days are good for him. If whooping cough is as bad as I've heard it is, he may not very long left."

Becky nodded in agreement as they continued to watch over Jack as he slept on the ground and under the stars.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Eventually they got Private into the quarentine box as Kowalski began his analysis on a sample from Private. Eventually the results printed out and Kowalski had a look at them.

"Okay Skipper, Private is good," Kowalski said to Skipper.

Skipper nodded and ordered Rico to get Private out of the quarentine box. But as the penguins went about their usual business; Kowalski continued observing Jack's results and made a sudden discovery.

"Umm... Skipper there is something I should probably tell you," Kowalski said.

Skipper looked at Kowalski and said, "Spit it out Kowalski."

"Well it seems that Jack's condition is very serious. The test results I got back shows a severe degree on Jack's ailment. It doesn't look good."

Skipper inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Go ahead Kowlaski," Skipper said.

"If he is not given the proper treatment, Jack may only have a thirty percent chance of surviving to the summer," Kowalski said glumly.

Skipper inhaled and exhaled again.

"Alright Kowalski get to work on something to help him. I have not seen a child die before and I don't intend to see it now. Do whatever it takes," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski nodded and set off to his lab.

Skipper just exhaled again and said, "Just hang tight Jack."

**There's chapter 3.**

**Now we know what it is that Jack has and hopefully the penguins will be able to help him. At least Becky and Stacy will be nicer to him now.**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I intended to have this chapter up yesterday, but there was a family emergency, and vacation plans, and training for my new job, and blah blah blah. To make a long story short, I was busy all day yesterday. Also I'm not sure if this story is going to be done before we leave, but I'll do what I can. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The next morning Jack let out a little yawn. He had slept mostly good during the night. Except for when those penguins had disturbed him.

As he stood up, he looked up and saw Becky and Stacy standing nearby.

He looked at them and said, "Hi? What do you guys want?"

Becky walked over to him and said, "We just wanted to see if you slept good last night."

Jack yawned again and said, "Yes I did."

Stacy nodded and said, "Good. It looked like you really needed to sleep."

Jack nodded and said, "It felt so good. I haven't slept well for a long time."

Becky looked down at Jack and asked, "Id there anything special you would like to do today?"

Jack gave her a questioning and asked, "Why are you guys being so nice to me all of a sudden."

Becky sighed and said, "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot and we're sorry."

Stacy walked over to Jack and patted his little head.

"And we are going to make it up to you," Stacy said as she patted Jack's head.

"So is there anything special you want to do?" Becy asked.

Jack thought for a moment and said, "In fact, there is."

**(Otter habitat)**

Dave and Marlene were still sound asleep in their cave as the sun rose. But they were riled out of their slumber when the sewer grate in the cave flew off and Private came out.

"What the? Private, what are doing? Why can't you just come in through the front door?" Marlene asked as Private came up out of the sewer.

"Sorry Marlene. Sorry Dave, but I'm just not used to coming in through the door so often," Pruvate apologized.

Dave yawned and said, "So what's up Private? What brings you here?"

Private twidled his flippers and said, "Well have you two met Jack yet? He's the new badger over at the badger habitat."

Both Marlene and Dave nodded their heads.

"Yeah he's a kid. He's adorable too. Why do you ask?" Marlene said.

Private sighed and said, "I uh... I don't how to say this, but."

"Just spit it out Private," Dave said.

Private sighed and said, "I think Jack may be dying."

Both Marlene and Dave did a double take when Private said that.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Marlene asked.

Private lowered his head and said, "Kowalski siad it's whooping cough and it's getting worse. Jack may not have very much time to live."

Dave frowned and a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh no. Poor kid. What is the zoo staff doing to help him?" Dave said with his voice shaking.

Private shrugged and said, "I don't know. I don't even know if they are doing anything. All I know is that he needs some friends right now."

Dave sighed and said, "Okay. I think we can do that."

Private shook his head and said, "Actually Kowalski says he needs you in the lab Dave. He's trying to work on something to help Jack."

Dave groaned and said, "Well that rules me out in giving the kid a good rest of his life."

Marlene let out an annoyed sigh. She liked Becky and Stacy, but at times they could be a big annoyance. But she was worried about Jack so she decided that being annoyed wouldn't be so bad as long as she was making the kid happy.

"Don't worry Dave. I'll go over and make sure Jack has some happy times," Marlene said to Dave.

Private sighed and said, "Could you do that Marlene? I'd go over, but I have zoo recon tonight and I need to rest up for it."

Marlene nodded and gave a little smile and said, "It's not a problem Private. But remember, you owe me for this."

Private nodded and said, "I understand Marlene. Now come on Dave. Kowalski needs us."

Dave nodded and both he and Private left the otter cave for the penguin's HQ.

Marlene took a deep breath and said, "Well let's go get this over with."

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave climbed down the ladder into the penguins HQ. Kowalski was there waiting for him.

"Ahh Dave, I was waiting for you," Kowalski said.

Dave sighed and said, "Tell me something I don't know Kowalski. Now what do you need?"

Kowalski scratched his head and said, "Well first off Dave, were you ever vaccinated for Whooping Cough while you were human?"

Dave shook his head and said, "No. It wasn't really a needed vaccine."

Kowalski sighed and said, "It figures. I already checked. The zoo vet doesn't have the needed vaccine."

"Is that what Jack has? Whooping cough?" Dave asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "Affirmative Dave. I need to be able to recreate the vaccine and I'm sure I have all the needed material. But the process will take a little time. I'm going to need some help. You don't mind do you?"

Dave shook his head and said, "Of course not Kowalski. I'm just going to sit around and watch the kid die. I'll do anything I can to save his life."

Kowalski smiled and said, "Good Dave. Now if you'll follow me into my lab, we can get started."

Dave nodded and followed Kowalski into his lab.

**(Badger habitat)**

Marlene clambered over the wall of the badger habitat and saw the three badgers eating some breakfast. Becky and Stacy were eating some boysenberries that the zoo keepers normal bring. Jack was eating some honey that had been brought as well.

Marlene approached the trio and said, "Hey guys. What's doing?"

The girls looked up and saw Marlene standing there. Jack looked up as well, but he went back to eating his food.

"Hey cousin. What brings you over here?" asked Becky.

Marlene thought for a moment and said, "Well I came over to meet your new roommate of course. Is that him over there."

Becky and Stacy looked back at Jack and Stacy said, "Yeah that's him. Really young isn't he?"

Marlene nodded and said, "Yes he is. I also heard some stuff from the penguins. Is he really?"

Both Becky and Stacy nodded their heads.

Marlene sighed and said, "Poor kid. No kid deserves to be so sick. I just hope the guys can figure something out to help him. I'd hate to see what happens if they can't."

"Same here. I don't want to be around when he," Becky said and then covered her eyes.

"Calm down Becky. Find your happy space. Find your happy space," Stacy said and rubbed Becky's back.

Becky removed the paws from her eyes and said, "Sorry guys. I just feel so bad for him. I don't know what it's like to be so sick."

Marlene smiled and said, "Hey it's okay Becky. The least we can do is make sure that Jack is happy. If he is going to die, and I'm saying 'if', we can at least make sure that he had a happy rest of his life."

The girls thought for a moment and agreed with Marlene. They walked back over to Jack who looked back up at them.

"Yes? what's going on?" Jack asked.

Becky patted Jack's head and asked, "Hey is there anything you want to do today Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment and said, "As a matter of fact there is."

**Well there is the next chapter guys. **

**As I said, I may not finish this before me and my family leave for our trip. But I'll do what I can.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**There is no way I'll be able to finish this before I leave. I'll do waht I can and let you guys enjoy. Sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Badger habitat)**

The girls were all racing around the habiatat and searching around.

Becky tapped her chin area and asked herself, "Now where can he be?"

She got her answer when a small black bundle of fur rammed into her belly and growled playfully.

"Tag, your it," Jack yelled as he ran off from her.

Becky groaned and turned her head to see Marlene.

"Hey Marlene guess what?" Becky yelled.

"What?" Marlene asked.

Becky smiled and said, "I'M IT!"

Marlene gasped and then she turned and ran away from Becky. Becky ran after Marlene and jumped at her several times, trying to grab her. But Marlene easily dodged her attacks. Stacy appeared before Becky, so Becky tagged her instead.

"Got you, you're it Stacy," Becky said.

Stacy laughed and said, "Okay. I'll get you."

Becky turned and ran away from Becky with Becky chasing her.

**(Lemur habitat)**

Julien sat on his throne watching the badgers plus Marlene playing tag.

"Maurice, what is going on over at the crazy girls habitat?" Julien asked.

Maurice looked down at the girls and Jack and said, "It looks like they are playing tag your highness."

Julien pouted and said, "Oh Maurice. Why do we never play this tag?"

"Uhh... we do sometimes your highness. But you always make us, let you win," Maurice said.

"Oh... yeah that's right. So much fun," Julien said with a sigh.

Julein continued staring at the badger habitat and spotted Marlene there as well.

"Oh my Marlene. I must have you. I will have you. Someday," Julien said with a sad sigh.

Maurice took a step away from Julien and said, "Okay kinda being creepy now your majesty."

"Cree-py," Mort said in a creeped out tone.

Julien looked at them both and said, "Oh please. The two of you have never been in love. So you don't know."

Mort merely sat down while Maurice facepalmed.

**(Badger habitat. Later that day.)**

The sun was starting to go down. But the animals in the badger habitat were still lively. Marlene was exshausted, but she wanted to make sure that Jack was happy. So she just sucked it up.

They were all sitting around a fire and roasting marshmellows.

Jack sat next to Stacy and Marlene roasting a marshmallow as well. As he did so, he let out a few coughs.

"Thanks guys. Today was fun," Jack said.

Becky nodded and said, "Yep. Tag, hang gliding around the zoo, simon says, and even breaking into the zoo office to watch some videos."

"Yep. Woo. So are there any plans for tomorrow?" Marlene asked catiously.

Jack yawned and then coughed a little more.

"Maybe. I might want to just stay here tomorrow," Jack said.

Becky looked at Jack and said, "Are you sure? There is still stuff we can do tomorrow. Oh, why don't we go out into the park tomorrow?"

Marlene shuddered and said, "No thank you for me girls. I can't go outside the walls very much."

The girls slouched and said, "We understand Marlene. We don't want to have to go through that again."

Jack looked confused and asked, "What happened?"

All three girls thought for a moment, but they all decided that he didn't have to know what happened.

"It's nothing important Jack. You don't have to worry about it," Stacy said as she patted his head.

Jack smiled and continued roasting his marshmallow.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Both Dave and Kowalski were in Kowalski's lab working. Both were working hard and tiredlessly. The zoo vet didn't have the proper medicatio to help Jack with, but Kowalski was determined to recreate it with what he had.

They had a pot of coffee brewing, because they knew their work might work late into the night. Kowalski carefully analyzed the sample that they got from Jack while Dave starte going through the chemicals that Kowalski had told him to pull out.

"So how long do you think this is going to take Kowalski?" Dave asked.

Kowalski sighed and said, "To tell you the truth Dave, I don't even think we'll be able to accomplish it. We can try our best. But I don't think we'll be able to save him in time."

Dave sighed as well and said, "Never give up hope Kowalski. As long as Jack is alive, there is hope that we can save him. We just need to do our best."

Kowalski nodded and said, "Agreed. I just don't want to see the poor boy die. He's just a kid."

Dave nodded as well and said, "That's why we should get to work. You tell me what chemicals you need and I'll start measuring them out."

Kowalski nodded and said, "just be sure you don't get any chemicals on your skin. Unknown chemicals can burn you."

But Kowalski's warning was too late when Dave dropped a vial of clear liquid that splashed on his paw and burned the fur off of him.

Kowalski groaned and said, "Just soak the exposed areas in water and bandage them up. It'll feel better. There's a sink in the back if you need it."

Dave dashed past Kowalski and said, "Thanks man."

Kowalski watched Dave run off into the back and he said, "This is going to be a long night."

**(Badger habitat)**

Becky and Stacy both let Jack sleep in their cave that night. They set up a little bed for him and let him sleep there. The zoo keepers had already been by that night to give him the medication they gave him last night. All it did was sooth his coughing fits. But they didn't cure it.

Jack slept peacefully while curled up into a ball. Both Becky and Stacy observed as he snored softly.

"Poor kid. It must suck going through what he has," Becky said.

"I know. We can't get it because we got shots for it. Maybe if we could get one for him we could help," Satcy said.

Becky shook her head and said, "I talked with Kowalski. He says that the zoo workers don't have any of the medication he needs. He and Dave are going to try to recreate the best they can."

They both watched Jack for a few more moments before Stacy said, "I hope they can."

**That's chapter five guys.**

**I'm going to try to get one more chapter up before I leave. Key word try.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys, I'm home from vacation. And yes I had a good time. But now it's time to get back to work, so here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Kowalski's lab)**

Coffee was burning in a coffee pot in the lab. Both Dave and Kowalski had been up all night working, but they were no closer to their objective than they were when they started. Kowalski glanced up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Great Galileio. Is that the time?" Kowalski yelled.

Dave looked over at Kowalski and asked, "What's up Kowalski?"

"It's five o'clock in the morning Dave. I hadn't even realized that so much time has passed. My how time flies," Kowalski said and tapped his flipper against his chin area.

Dave cleared his throat and asked, "So any results Kowalski?"

Kowalski sighed and said, "Unfortunatly not. I just can't seem to recreate the vaccine necessary to cure Jack's condition. We would have to go to a hospital to get what we need."

A sudden thought came to Kowalski's head and he slapped his forehead as a result.

"Now why didn't I think of that sooner? I'm a genious. I should know this stuff," Kowalski asked himself.

"What up now Kowalski?" Dave asked.

Kowalski looked at Dave and said, "We have to get to a clinic Dave. I have an idea that could help us save Jack from certain death. Let's Skipper and the rest and we'll be off."

Before Dave could say anything, Kowalski grabbed Dave's paw and dragged him out of the lab and into the HQ.

**(Badger habitat)**

Jack yawned and stretched as he woke up. He nudged into something as he stretched. In fact it was two things, both behind and in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Becky lying there beside him and she was sound asleep. He looked to the other side and saw Stacy lying there, asleep as well.

Jack pulled himself out of their hold and walked to the den entrance. He yawned again and walked outside. It was kinda cold today, unlike yesterday which had been warmer. Jack shivered and ran back inside.

"Too cold," Jack said and then shivered some more.

Stacy yawned and started waking up. She opened her eyes and saw Jack standing by the entrance.

"Oh hey Jack. You awake already?" she asked.

Jack nodded as Becky woke up as well.

"So what do you want to do today Jack," Becky asked.

Jack thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"Hmm... I don't know. What do you guys want to do?" Jack asked them.

The girls looked at each other and thought. They hadn't expected Jack to ask them what they wanted to do. They didn't know what to say. But eventually Becky thought of something.

"Um... spontaneous dance party?" Becky suggested.

Jack perked up with his tail wagging and he said, "Sounds good."

"Oh I'll go get the record player," Stacy said and then ran off to get the player.

Becky smiled and she walked over to Jack and patted his little head.

"Hope it's fun," Becky said.

**(Penguins and Dave)**

Dave and the penguins entered the Penguin's "garage" and climbed into their pink car.

"So guys, what's the plan?" Dave asked.

Both Skipper and Rico climbed into the front seat with Rico driving of course. The rest got into the back of the car.

"Well my idea is to drive to a human clinic and hunt around for a whooping cough vaccine. If I can get it back to the lab, I can make to where it can be used on Badgers. We need to hurry though. The sooner we get this done, the better," Kowalski explained as best he could.

"Right Kowalski. That's why we have Rico at the controls," Skipper said.

"Booyah," Rico said and started the engine.

The garage door opened and then Rico put the petal to the metal. The car tore out of the garage at top speed and rushed out into the zoo and then out the zoo gates.

**(Badger habitat)**

Marlene walked into the badger habitat and over to the cave where the badgers lived.

"Hey guys. What's going o-" Marlene was cut off when Becky slammed into her.

"Oh, hey cousin. We were just having a dance party in here," Becky said.

Marlene sat up and saw that the girls had their music playing and had been dancing wildly to it.

"Oh. I get it," Marlene said as she pulled herself up to her feet.

Stacy twirled around with Jack and said, "Yeah. Jack wanted to do what we wanted to do today. So we decided to go with a dance party. It's fun."

"I'll take your word for it. I'll see you guys later," Marlene said and tried to back out.

Jack ran over to her and grabbed her paw.

"please Miss Marlene? Won't you stay for a while? It was fun with you yesterday, won't you have fun with us today?" Jack asked her.

Marlene looked down at Jack and saw the puppy dog eyes he displayed. She just couldn't say no.

Marlene sighed and said, "Okay Jack I'll stay."

"YAY," Jack shouted and Marlene just groaned a little bit.

'Do it for Jack,' Marlene's mind told her.

She walked over to the center of the cave and the music continued playing.

**(Hospital)**

At a nearby hospital, just a few blocks from the zoo, the penguins and Dave were going through a cabinet of drugs. They had already knocked out a doctor and a couple of guards, but Private and Rico were still keeping an eye out.

"Jeeze, when are we going to find the proper drugs we need?" Dave said.

Skipper held another vial to Dave, who shook his head. Skipper then set the vial back down on the table below them.

"As long as it takes Dave. As long as it takes," Skipper answered.

Kowalski picked up another vial and said, "No. It has to be somewhere in this hospital."

Dave sighed and said, "Well it has to be in here. These drug cabinets contain every vaccine that they have."

"Right. So we need to keep looking," said Kowalski.

As Skipper, Dave, and Kowalski kept scrambling through the cabinet, one vial fell out of the cabinet and landed on the cushioned chair below the desk and then fell on the ground. It rolled along the ground and over to Private. Private turned and looked at the vial. He picked it up and walked over to the table.

"Um... Dave? Could you check this vial please? It fell out of the cabinet," Private said to Dave.

Dave jumped down from the cabinet and walked over to Private and checked the vial. As he looked at it, his eyes went wide.

"Hey Kowalski, we found it. Private found it," Dave said.

Kowalski looked at Private and Dave and asked, "What the? How is that possible? How can the one vial that falls out, possibly be the one that we need?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Who knows Kowalski, but at any rate we have what we need. Now let's get out of here. I just spotted some needles on the other table over there."

Everyone nodded and they all walked out.

**(Badger habitat)**

Jack and the girls continued their little dance party and they slowly began to winde down. They also had to stop, because Jack began coughing again. But instead of letting up, the coughs got worse.

"Hey Jack, are you alright?" Marlene asked him.

Becky walked over to Jack and grabbed him by the shoulders. As she did that, Jack began wheezing.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Becky asked.

Jack began gasping and said, "I can't breathe."

Jack then swayed a little and then he fell to the ground and lay still.

"Jack? JACK!" Stacy yelled when Jack fell over.

Marlene walked over and began shaking Jack's still form.

"Jack wake up. WAKE UP!" Marlene demanded, but to no avail.

Stacy took a closer look and said, "He's not breathing. Is he-?"

Marlene placed her paw on Jack's neck and said, "I feel a pulse. We can still save him."

"How?" Becky asked.

Marlene turned him over and said, "I'll perform CPR. My mother made me learn it when I was younger."

Marlene then began pressing down on Jack's chest and breathing into his mouth.

"Come on Jack. Breath. Breath please," Marlene said as tears began to form in her eyes.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I had to do that as my first chapter when I'm back.**

**So what will happen next. Can Marlene and the guys save Jack before it's too late.**

**Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story very much and thank you guys for the welcome back. That meant very much to me. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Central Park)**

The penguins and Dave drove quickly through Central Park as they headed back to the zoo. It was already late afternoon and the day was passing quickly.

"Are we almost there Skippa. I have a bad feeling about something right now," Private said.

Skipper sighed and said, "For twentieth time Private, yes we're almost there."

Private sighed and said, "I still have a bad feeling though."

"What's up Private?" Dave asked.

Private let out a little whine and said, "I have the feeling that something bad is going on in the zoo right now."

Skipper sighed in annoyance and said, "Go ahead Rico. Pedal to the metal please."

Rico smiled widely and said, "OHH YEAH!"

Rico then pushed down harder on the pedal and the little pink car just zoomed towards the zoo.

**(Badger Habitat)**

Marlene was still thrusting down hard on Jack's chest, but she was still getting very little response out of him.

"Come on Jack please. Please wake up," Marlene said with the tears flowing down her cheek.

Both Becky and Stacy were clutching each other and both were crying hard. They didn't want Jack to die. Especially since they were blaming themselves for Jack collapsing. If they hadn't have had their little dance party, then Jack probably wouldn't be barley clinging to life.

"Please help him Marlene," Becky said.

"I'm trying girls. But I don't think it's working," Marlene said, but then she heard a coughing sound from Jack.

Jack was coughing hysterically, but it eventually died down. He then began breathing through his mouth which resulted in a horrible raspy sound.

Marlene held Jack tight and sighed in relief.

"Well at least he's breathing now. But it sounds labored. I hope the guys get back soon," Marlene said as she cradled Jack in her arms.

As if on cue, Private came running into the badger habitat all out of breath.

"Hey we're back. I just came over to see if-," Private began, but stopped when he saw Jack was having a hard time breathing.

Private gasped and yelled, "JACK! KOWALSKI, SKIPPA, RICO, DAVE! JACK IS DOWN!"

A moment later, the other three penguins plus Dave ran into the badger habitat and saw Jack.

"JACK!" Dave yelled and then knealt beside Marlene.

"He's breathing, but just barely," Marlene said.

Dave sighed and Skipper turned to his men.

"Boys we need to go get Alcie. NOW!" Skipper said.

"What? Skippa are you sure?" Private asked.

Skipper looked directly at Private and said, "I'm sure Private. We need to get Alice over here. If they can get him on one of those breathing machines on him, it can keep him alive a little bit longer. Now move out."

The other three penguins saluted and they left for the zoo office and Skipper turned to Marlene.

"Marlene you get Jack outside. Becky and Stacy, you two make as much noise as possible as Alice passes by. Once she sees Jack, she'll take him to get hooked up to those machines that humans use," Skipper said.

Marlene nodded and Skipper waddled out of the cave. Marlene lifted Jack up and started carrying him outside. She set him down on the grass and she walked back to the cave.

Dave looked at Jack as he lie on the grass and said, "Poor kid. I hope we can help before it's too late."

"Did you guys get anything while you were out?" Marlene asked.

Dave nodded and said, "Yes. We got a human vaccine and Kowalski believes we can turn that into a vaccine to use on him. Now all we can do is get it done before it's too late."

Marlene sighed and said, "Please hurry up guys."

**(Zoo office)**

Alice was busy doing some paperwork in her office. Oh how she loathed paperwork. It was all boring and all it did for Alice was distract her from her own time.

"Guh! How many pounds of fish do those penguins go through in one day. Not to mention the otters and polar bear. We'll go bankrupt on fish alone," Alice complained, but her complaints were cut short when a small rock flew through the window and sent glass to the floor.

"HUH! WHAT THE! WHO DID THAT!" Alice said and walked to the window to her office.

She already couldn't see anyone, but she did see movement from a nearby trash can.

"Okay, who is out there? The zoo is closed today," Alice yelled.

Private popped out from behind the trash can and waved at Alice.

"What the? How did you get out again?" Alice said and then left the office.

Private kept his ruse up until Skipper patted Private's shoulder.

"That's enough Private. Now we just got to get Alice over to the badger place," Skipper said.

Private nodded and said, "Right Skippa."

They looked back out and saw Alice was walking their way.

"All right boys. Back to the badger habitat. Double time," Skipper said.

Alice came around the corner and saw the penguins already sliding away. She walked in that direction which headed towards the badger habitat.

**(Badger habitat)**

Becky and Stacy looked out as Alice approached the badger habitat. Their moment was coming and it had to be good.

"OK Becky, she's coming. Your remember what to do right?" Stacy said to Becky.

Becky nodded and they waited as Alice approached. As Alice passed by, the girls began making hissing and growling sounds at her. Something that they've both wanted to do for a long time. Alice stopped and looked at them.

"What do you disgusting creatures want now?" Alice said as she turned to the girls.

The girls walked closer to Jack and Alice took notice of what was going on. Jack was breathing weakly and was barely moving.

"Oh my goodness. Badger down," Alice said and then she turned on her radio.

"Hey Sal. The new badger is down. Prepare the respirator for him," Alice said and began climbing into the badger habitat.

The girls backed away as Alice did her job and carried Jack out of the habitat. The girls sighed as Alice left with Jack in her arms.

The penguins jumped out of the badger cave that they had ducked into as Alice chased them.

"So Jack is going to be alright now?" Private asked.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Not quite Private. Alice is just going to keep him alive for now. If we can't cure him in time, they'll put him to sleep."

Private shrugged and said, "So he'll just get a nap. What's so bad about that?"

Everyone one sighed and Rico just gave Private a slap.

"OW! What was that for?" Private asked.

Dave came walking out of the badger cave and said, "Private. Put to sleep means they put them to sleep... permanently."

It took a moment, but Private soon realized what it was that Dave meant.

"Oh. Oh dear. We have to help him," Private said as tears came to his eyes.

Skipper sighed and said, "You've done all you can Private."

"Now it's all up to me and Dave. Come Dave. We still have work to do," Kowalski said and waddled away with Dave following.

"Hey Kowalski," Marlene called out as Kowalski and Dave turned back around.

"Good luck," both Becky and Stacy called out.

Kowalski nodded and both he and Dave jumped out of the badger habitat.

**And that ends chapter 7. Almost done with the story. Just a couple more chapters to go.**

**Also I'm very excited for 'The Hunger Games' film to come out. Less than two weeks to go.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys. If at any time I appear grumpy in this chapter, I apologize. I haven't been sleeping well lately and work related stress is starting to get to me. Writing is my way of unwinding. So again; if I appear grumpy here, I apologize. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Vet's office)**

Jack was lying on a small bed with a respirator mask on him. It was uncomfortable, but at least he could breath well. He still felt weak though and all he could do was inhale and exhale. He could hardly even sleep.

He was almost asleep, when he heard a small crash from below the window. He looked up and he could see that a stand that had been holding various medical related items had fallen over. And standing near it it were Becky and Stacy. He tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't muster the strength to do so. Instead he just waved weakly to them.

Becky and Stacy climbed up to where Jack was lying. His breathing was more stable now and at least he was concious. Becky patted his head and could fear another tear coming to her.

"Guys?" Jack said weakly.

"It's okay Jack. We're right here," Stacy said.

Jack groaned and said, "I hurt."

Both girls nodded and fought to prevent themselves from crying as Jack tried to lift himself up again. But instead, the girls forced him back down.

"Don't get up. You need to rest," Becky said and forced him back down on the bed.

Jack looked back up at the girls and said, "Guys? Am I gonna end up like my mom?"

The girls both froze and wondered what that meant.

"What? What happened to your mom?" Stacy asked.

Jack sighed and said, "She got sick when I got sick. She started coughing bad. One day the zoo people took her and she never came back. Everyone said that she put down. What does that mean?"

The girls didn't know what to say. They both knew what that meant, but Jack didn't. They didn't want to tell him the truth. That his mother was dead and they he soon might be as well.

Becky shook her head and said, "I don't know Jack. It could mean anything. Maybe she was transfered somewhere to get better."

"Then why didn't I go as well?" Jack asked.

Stacy shook her head as well and said, "I don't know. Maybe they didn't know you were sick too."

Before they could carry on their conversation, they heard noises coming towards the vet's office and the girls were forced to hide in a nearby cabinet. A moment later, the door opened and the Vet and Alice walked into the room.

"What the? How did all those objects get to the floor?" Alice asked out loud.

The vet merely shook his head and he went over to pick up all the items that had spilled to the floor. After he was done, he turned his attention to Jack.

"So how bad is it doc?" Alice asked.

The doctor sighed and said, "He's not doing so well right now. If there's no change by morning, I'll have to put him to sleep. And I really don't want to have to."

Alice shrugged and said, "Well what can you do?"

"All we can do is wait," the vet said and walked over to Jack.

He put his fingers to Jack's neck and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint.

"His pulse is weak. Chances are, he may not even make it through the night. All we can do is hope for the best," the doctor said and both he and Alice left the office.

Becky and Stacy came out of their hiding place and went back over to Jack. This time there were tears in his eyes.

"I know what he meant there," Jack said as he began crying.

"Jack, it's okay," Stacy tried to comfort him, but Jack just rolled over.

He started sniffling and said, "I don't want to die."

This time, the girls couldn't control it. The tears began to slide down their faces and they both pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"We don't want you to die either," Becky said as the three continued holding one another.

**(Kowalski's lab)**

"DAMNMIT!" Dave shouted as he dropped a test tube that sent glass into his foot.

Kowalski growled and said, "DAVE I TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES TO BE CAREFUL! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?"

Dave growled back and said, "WELL I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SLEEP FOR THIRTY-SIX HOURS! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL RIGHT NOW?"

Skipper came running into the room and said, "Okay what is going on in here?"

"Kowalski started yelling at me," Dave said, but then Kowalski interuppted.

"Well Dave dropped a test tube and look at his foot. He's tracking blood on the floor," Kowalski argued back.

"Blah blah blah. Boo hoo hoo. You two are just wasting time. You need to be done with everything tonight. Just get back to work," Skipper ordered.

Both Dave and Kowalski growled some more, but they did as they were told. But first Dave had to remove the shards of glass from his foot and then bandage it.

Back out in the HQ; Skipper, Private, Marlene, and Rico waited in anticapation for Kowalski and Dave to finish up their work. It was getting close to midnight and time was running out.

Marlene sighed and said, "How much longer are they going to take?"

Skipper looked at her and said, "Who knows how long it could take Marlene. I just want them to get done so that they can use that needle and get rid of it."

Marlene smirked and said, "Still have that fear of needles Skipper?"

Skipper started fidgeting nervously and said, "Why no Marlene. I just uh... hate having sharp items in the HQ."

"Mmm-hmm, so you have a problem with needles in the HQ, but you don't have a problem with what Rico is doing over there," Marlene said and pointed in Rico's direction.

Rico had regurgitated three knives and was juggling themand laughing as he did it. Skipper gulped and realized that his lie was going nowhere.

"RICO! You take those knives outside and get rid of them right now. I'll go with you to assist," Skipper said to Rico.

Rico groaned and caught the knives. He walked to the ladder with Skipper following.

"We'll bring them back in when Marlene leaves," Skipper whispered to Rico.

Rico smiled crazily and grunted, "All right."

As Skipper and Rico left, Marlene turned to Private and said, "He's still scared isn't he?"

Private nodded and a moment later, the door to Kowalski's lab opened and both he and Dave walked out with a syringe in Kowalski's flipper.

"Well it's done. Now we just have one thing left to do," Kowalski stated.

Marlene stood and said, "I know. Let's get over there and get it over with."

Skipper and Rico came back down into the HQ and saw Kowalski holding the needle.

"NEEDLE!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski groaned and said, "It's for Jack Skipper. It's not for you."

Skipper gagged and said, "I... I knew that. So let's get over there and do what we have to do."

Kowalski nodded and the entire group left through the open hatch.

**(Vet's office)**

The girls were still sitting with Jack as he lie awake. He just couldn't sleep knowing that by morning, he could be dead. The very thought made him shiver.

"It's okay Jack. We'll stay with you. All night if we have too," Becky said to comfort him.

"We won't leave you by yourself," Stacy added.

"It's okay girls. That won't be neccesary," came Dave's voice from the open window.

The girls and Jack looked up and saw the penguins and otters climbing in through the window. Kowalski was still gripping the needle.

Becky gasped and said, "Guys? You're here."

Stacy sighed in relief and saw the needle that Kowalski held.

"Is that going to cure Jack?" she asked.

Kowalski sighed and said, "I did the best I could to replicate the vaccine. Once I get this in him, all we can do now is wait and see what happens."

The gilrs nodded and Kowalski climbed up to the bed where Jack was lying.

"Okay Jack I need you to hold still. You're going to feel a little pinch," Kowalski informed Jack.

Jack nodded and Kowalski slid the needle into Jack's shoulder. Jack winced as he felt the needle go into his arm. Kowalski injected the medicine into Jack's shoulder and then removed the needle from his shoulder.

Jack let out a little yawn and said, "I feel sleepy now."

Kowalski turned back to him and said, "Oh that's a side effect. Just go to sleep and let the drug take effect."

Jack yawned once more and than lie down to sleep. Kowalski jumped down from the table and approached the group once more.

"Will he be alright Kowalski?" Private asked.

Kowalski took another glance at Jack and said, "We'll know in the morning Private. But for now I suggest we all go to bed. Me and Dave could really use the rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the badger girls took one last glance at Jack before they too left for their habitat.

**Well they gave Jack his medecine and let's all hope it worked.**

**Next chapter is the last one. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it. That's what I aim to do.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys, here is the last chapter to 'Life is Fragile'. I hope ya'll have enjoyed this story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins ofMadagascar.**

**(The next morning)**

The next day came and the vet and Alice walked into the vet's office. They brought with them a trey with several needles on the ready. Jack was still resting peacefully. Ocasionally kicking in his sleep.

"Well doc, let's do this and get it over with," Alice said.

The doc looked at Jack and said, "Not yet. I have to check him for improvement first. Don't want to put to sleep a recovering animal do we?"

Alice sighed and said, "Okay, but hurry up."

The vet walked over to Jack and carefully picked him up. As the vet examined Jack; he noticed something. Jack was breathing more easily now. It was still labored, but not as labored as it had been last night.

"Well I'll be. Looks like he got a second wind," the vet said.

"What does that mean Doc?" Alice asked.

The vet let out a laugh and said, "It looks like he gets an extension on life. For now at least. It could only be temporary."

"Whatever. Just fill out the paperwork and let's get out of here," Alice said as annoyed as ever.

The doctor nodded and the two of them left the room leaving Jack all by himself. Jack watched them leave and let out a sigh of relief.

Before he could lie back down, Jack heard Skipper's voice yell, "Coast is clear."

The penguins, otters, and badgers climbed into the room through the open window and they all went over to him. Kowalski climbed up to the bed where Jack was lying and examined him as well.

"How's he look Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Sure enough, Jack was looking much better. His breathing was much better, his muscles were less tense, and his strength was certainly returning seeing as he was standing up without exerting too much effeort.

Kowalski began smiling and said, "He's looking good Skipper. I think the shot worked."

Everyone down below began sighing in relief as Kowalski jumped down to Dave and the two congratulated each other for their accomplishment.

"We did it Dave. We managed to save another life," Kowalski said.

Dave nodded in agreement.

Both Becky and Stacy climbed up to where Jack was and they both pulled him into a hug.

"So what happens now?" Becky asked as she pulled away from Jack.

Kowalski scratched his head and said, "I think now they'll keep him for observation for a couple days to make sure he doesn't relapse into his previous state. As soon as he's recovered, he'll be released from here."

The badger girls sighed in relief as Marlene began to speak up.

"But since he was sent here for treatment, doesn't that mean he'll have to go back to the Bronx Zoo?" Marlene asked.

Private nodded and said, "Yes. He'll have to."

Becky and Stacy gasped when they heard that.

"No! They can't!" Stacy complained.

Becky got a firm hold on Jack, determined to not let him go.

Dave shook his head and said, "Sorry girls. I know you two were just getting attached to Jack. But he belongs to the Bronx Zoo. You can't stop him from being sent back."

Jack whined and said, "But I don't want to leave."

Skipper shook his head and said, "Sorry Jack. But you have to."

Jack whined and dropped his head. He didn't want to go back to the Bronx. But at least he still had a little time in Central Park. Best to make the most of it.

**(Two days later)**

After a couple of days, Jack was sent back to the badger habitat. As soon as he was set down, Becky and Stacy both welcomed him with open arms. As soon as the zoo worker who had set him down left, the girls suggested they head over to the otter habitat and visit Marlene and Dave.

Dave wasn't at the cave, but Marlene was. The four sat and chatted for a while, especially about Jack. After a while, Jack got bored and spotted a bed nearby. He figured that this had to be Dave's bed. There were plenty of pictures posted on the wall, all of them containing humans. He laughed as he looked at them all. He thought that humans looked funny and these were no exception. He giggled some more until his eyes landed on another photo.

It was a photo of a family of four. A small boy, a young girl, and a man and woman who had to be the parents. He thought that the kids and man were funny looking, but the woman looked very familiar. He walked over to the girls and went to Marlene.

"Umm Miss Marlene, who are these over here?" Jack asked and pointed over to Dave's bed.

Marlene turned her head towards where Jack was pointing and said, "Oh that's Dave's bed Jack."

Jack sighed and said, "I figured that, but who are those humans in the pictures he has?"

Marlene looked over at the pictures and began wondering what to say.

"Umm... those are pictures that Dave found scattered out in the park once. He liked them, so he kept them. Why do you ask?" Marlene said.

Jack pointed at the picture of the family of four and looked directly at the woman.

"I know this woman. She's older now, but I could easily recognize her. She worked at the Bronx Zoo as a vet. She was nice and really gentle. But she left two monthes ago," Jack said.

Marlene let out a little gasp and said under her breath, "Dave's mother."

"Who?" Jack asked when he heard Marlene say something.

Marlene cleared her throat and said, "Oh nothing Jack. Just a slip of the tounge."

"Oh," Jack said.

The girls stayed with Marlene for a while longer before they and Jack left for the badger habitat. Marlene walked back over to Dave's bed and looked at the picture again.

"That's just incredible. I just hope it's a good lead to finding her," Marlene said to herself.

**(The next day)**

Today was the day that Jack had to go back to the Bronx zoo. The penguins and otters were gathered at the badger habitat to give Jack a good send off. Jack smiled happily as the zoo keepers came into the habitat and placed Jack in the pet carrier and walked off with him.

"You know, I'm going to miss that little guy," Becky said.

Dave laughed and said, "I think we all are."

Marlene walked over to Dave and said, "Yeah Dave, there is something you should know."

Skipper looked at Marlene and said, "What is that Marlene?"

Marlene took a breath and said, "Well Jack was pointing at the photo of your mother and... well."

"Spit it out Marlene," Dave said.

"Don't keep us waiting," Private said.

Marlene sighed and said, "He knows where your mother was working Dave. She had been working as a vet in the Bronx Zoo. If you plan to search for her, that might be a good place to start."

Dave nodded and said, "Thank you Marlene. At least I now have something to start with."

Skipper smiled and said, "I guess you want to lead a mission don't you Dave?"

Dave smiled as well and said, "Whenever you are ready Skipper."

Skipper nodded and said, "Let's begin planning now."

**And thus ends 'Life is Fragile'. Next time the search for Dave's mother begins. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next story.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
